2012 Rustbelt 400
The 2012 Rustbelt 400 was a race held at Rustbelt Raceway. This race was quite similar to the Calladega 500 and Brickyard 500. The only thing is all of the racers had it but none of the fans had. Due to flu, the racers all crashed. Winford was recovering from injuries from the Pixar 500. He got replaced by Bruce Miller. Transcript Everyone had the flu and everyone crashed Cal: Whoo...I'm in the lead! ACHOO!!! Lightning: I can't dodge! ACHOO!!! Darrell: Looks like flu is spreading round...and all the racers CRASHING?! Rex: ACHOO!!! Some other racers: ACHOO!! ACHOO!!! Whoa...HEY! ACHOO! (A few minutes later) All of the racers: ACHOO!! WHOA! WATCH IT! HEY!! ACHOO!!! Bob: They are all having the flu real badly. Right, Darrell? Darrell: Yep! They also have severe damage! Rex: ACHOOOOOOOOOO!! To be continued by Artur Belous At the hospital Rev: Where I am? Doctor: You are in hospital. Rev: But why? Doctor: You are crashed very bad. Rev: I need to go to the race. Doctor: Sorry for you, but you'll have to miss 3 races. Rev: Nooooooooooo. (NOTE: Rev misses 3 races after this crash and got replaced by Bill Racington) Doctor: Sorry for you. Rev: And who will raced instead of me. Doctor: Your sponsor hired backup for you. Doctor: Sorry, I need to helping other crashed racers. Owner of Vinyl Toupee: Hi Rev. Rev: Hi. Rev: I have a question. Owner of Vinyl Toupee: What question? Rev: Who will raced instead of me? Owner of Vinyl Toupee: Your new backup, Bill Racington. Rev: Thanks for backup. Owner of Vinyl Toupee: No problem (Switch to Floyd Mulvihill's chamber) Floyd: What I doing here? Doctor: You are crashed very bad. Floyd: But why I'm in hospital? Doctor: Because you need doctor's helping. Doctor: You need check: Floyd: Ok. Doctor: What racer in the photo? Floyd: Reb Meeker. Doctor: No. That's Crusty Rotor. Floyd: What? That's a joke. Doctor: No. Next question. Doctor: For what sponsor you are raced? Floyd: My hood says, that this is Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! GEEZ WHAT THE '(Popeye Toot) IS WRONG WITH YOU!' Floyd: Ok, next question. To be continued by Artur Belous At the hospital again Lightning: We're in the hospital again?! In the same ward again?! Doctor: Yeah, Lightning. All of the racers are with you. Brick: Hey! ACHOO!!! Lightning: Hey, Brick! ACHOO!!!! ACHOO!!! All of the other racers: Hey, guys! ACHOO!!! ACHOO!!!! Doctor: All of you have the flu. Your also crashed again. Lightning: WHAT?! ACHOO!! Other Racers: WHAT?! ACHOO! ACHOO! To be continued by Artur Belous Results Results are not needed because all the racers did not finished.Category:Historic Races